Take It Slowly
by Phases Of Obsession
Summary: "This isn't right." "I know." - A different take on the end of Theatricality.


Hi! This spawned from my frustration at the end of Theatricality. That just really ticked me off. I hope you enjoy, and if you do, please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Trust me, if I did, things would be very, very different.

* * *

"This isn't right."

There they were. The words Shelby unwilling had to admit were true. After all that searching, all the hard work, worried nights, distraction from Vocal Adrenaline, and breaking the law, Shelby was disappointed with the results. This wasn't the little girl she wished for; this was a mature, independent woman. And it sucked.

"I know," was she could say.

"I'm supposed to want to fall into your arms and let you tell me everything's gonna be okay, but I don't-I can't," Rachel said, as if this was as hard for her as it was for Shelby.

But it wasn't.

Because for Shelby this was a living hell.

Shelby looked over at her daughter. She was so beautiful, so talented, so driven. All the things Shelby admired.

"Then, what are we supposed to do?" Shelby asked.

Rachel sighed. "I guess we could ignore each other, act like this has never happened."

Shelby quickly thought about it, but brushed the idea away when tears started pooling in her eyes. "No. I don't know about you, but that-that would just be impossible for me, I'm sorry, but no. I can't. I'd end up hiding in your bushes and spying on you through your bedroom window."

Rachel forced out a chuckle and a grin. "You're right. I'd wouldn't either, especially since we're going to be seeing each other on an, at least, yearly bases at competitions until I graduate. It would be...weird. We could acknowledge the fact that this happened, that we're related, and just wave when we see each other?"

"That would be just as awkward," Shelby replied. Then had an idea. "Well, why don't we figure out what's the problem with what we have now, and then, you know, go from there."

"Okay..." Rachel said, though even a stranger could tell she was uncomfortable. "I've had fantasies ever since I was young about meeting my mother. It would be dramatic, emotional, tearful, and then it'd just be like the other girls and their moms. We'd have makeovers, do each others nails, talk about boys and all that."

"So I didn't meet your expectations," Shelby stated, with a tiny smirk on her face because of how similar her and Rachel thought.

"No-I didn't mean it-no-trust me, next to a Broadway star, your the best-you're exactly what I hoped for-it's just the situation-"

"Rachel," The young girl looked right up at Shelby. "it's fine. I understand. My problem is, well, pretty much the same. I was hoping for a child that needed me, that needed someone to be their shoulder to cry on, that needed someone to take their hand and lead them, things like that. But you don't need me. Personality, appearance, talent, everything's perfect. Just what I wanted. But you're not a little girl. You don't need anybody but yourself."

"So we just expected too high. You wanted to instantly be a full-on mother and I wanted to instantly be a full-on daughter but that just can't happen, can it? We're both so similar that we just rush into things the same way and think that everything's going to be perfect when we know in the back of our heads that it's not."

"Then we just went too fast."

"Yeah."

They stood in silence. Shelby was racing for a possible, and least-odd, solution, and, guessing from the fact that the two were nearly identical in every way, Rachel was probably doing the same. Then Shelby found the idea that was looking her right in the face.

"Why don't we slow down, and try again?"

Rachel looked down at her feet. "Sure that sounds good, but how? What, are we supposed to just act like this strange ordeal never happened? Act as if we just met?"

"No, we could just start off as friends...or if that's still uncomfortable for you we could be even farther, like, maybe you come over to my place once a week and I'll help you with your performing and such. Kind of a mentor thing, maybe?"

"Actually," Rachel said, smiling a little. "That sounds pretty good. Um...you have my e-mail so you could send me your address and what time and everything."

"Okay, perfect. I'll send it tonight. Bring what ever music you want," Shelby said, then looked around the McKinley High auditorium. "Well, I need to get back to Carmel. Vocal Adrenaline's starting in two hours. Uh, bye," she stammered, then went to leave.

But as she was exiting the stage she felt two arms wrap tightly around her. She patter her daughter's hand and grinned. Rachel let go and Shelby turned around and looked at her.

"Um...I just kinda wanted to do that once..." she mumbled, actually looking embarrassed.

Shelby just giggled and said, "See ya later."


End file.
